Chained in Servility
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: All your faith in ancient ways, / Leaves you trapped inside a maze / Chained in servility and made to see / The world / Without a way to see the truth. Alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

This is a quick but very special thank you to timetravelingshark on Tumblr. They made a post about the Branwen tribe and its culture and they graciously allowed me to use it as the basis for my take on the tribe. There will be alterations and expansions since I do have my own ideas. Even so, I truly am grateful for the agreement!

The first couple of chapters will just be middling around to show some of the cultural concepts so the stuff with Beacon won't be immediate. I'm a worldbuilder, so showing off this sort of stuff is what I love. Plus, if anybody reads anything else with Raven, this will give some pretty big insight as to why she acts the way she does. I hope y'all can bear with me while I plod around for a couple of chapters. Needless to say, since this is a coherent culture and not just "hurr we b thugz," there will be little resembling canon here.

There will also be a lot to unpack due to how dense this is. You'll be able to find a short glossary at the end of the chapter of some of the specific terms that'll be used consistently.  
There is a really lame action scene in here which I'll apologise for now. I am terrible at them. I'm a character/worldbuilding writer, not an action one, so hopefully, those aspects will make up for it.  
Also, things showcased in this fic and Die are not meant to excuse any of Raven's canon actions; her behaviors are beyond problematic. These fics just drop hints to explain why she made the choices she did.

By the way, if you think you can figure out what I think Raven's Semblance means symbolically in regards to her personality, feel free to give your thoughts in the comments.  
Anyway, onto the fic!

* * *

Raven shielded her eyes with her hand, squinting a bit as she saw the smoke in the distance. The cold air carried the acrid scent to her throat and she shivered a bit before glancing at the ground, letting off a series of whistles.

 _It looks like the village of Shiro's under attack from Grimm. Can't say I'm surprised_. The village had fallen on hard times over the past several active seasons, so the Grimm attack was inevitable. Even so, it didn't stop a rock from dropping into the pit of her stomach.

 _We need to get over there as quickly as possible. It'll be our last raid for the active season. Get down here now._ She returned her father's whistle with an affirmative response before she slashed her sword in the air and opened a portal below her. She dropped through and appeared next to Fallon, getting a curse of surprise from her brother. She just grinned at him and he swatted her upside the head, getting Fallon to clear his throat. Raven straightened up and nodded as she gathered the reins in her hands, pulling herself into the saddle. With a small click, Dena took off at a trot while she followed behind her father, Qrow to her right.

Silence hung over the combat party and Fallon nodded Raven to the left a little further and she sucked in a breath. Head of the rescue party. Third time this season. But she was glad her father was trusting her. With her now of age and as the next chief, she needed to take on more responsibility during the active seasons. She wasn't about to let him down. Thankfully, she hadn't screwed up yet…

She looked at her half of the party and they nodded while Fallon took the other half through the forest. The village was still a quarter hour's ride away, so the raiding party had to be ready in case any Grimm were still in the area. Given how bad things had to be, she wouldn't be surprised if the Nuckelavee had made its presence known. She could only shiver at the thought and sent a prayer skyward that the despair hadn't been _that_ bad. Even parties of eighty tribesmen had trouble with the hellish demon.

Over the next quarter hour, Raven maintained contact with her father through whistling and pulled in one last breath as she heard the sound of screams. Loud trumpets rang through the forest and she flinched, pulling her simple sword from its sheath. She turned toward the group and nodded. "Two Goliaths, probably around a hundred years old. It'll be tough, but we can take them. The hunting party should arrive in twenty minutes or so." SHe was thankful the two parties had split just a day prior. If she'd seen the smoke, then they would have too. THe last raid of the season would be too tempting to avoid.

"Robin, Luna, take your parties to the west. Finn and I will meet up with you on the eastern Goliath." The two women and man nodded and she spurred Dena forward.

Two Goliaths raised in the village square. The distinct sound of dust cartridges rang in her ears and she smiled, relieved that a number of Hunters were in the area and like on the Grimms' tails. She saw any number of bodies strewn around but she ignored it and squeezed Dena's sides as she charged past the dozen Hunters and slid into the Goliath's path.

The massive Grimm let out a trumpeting cry, shouts of confusion from the Hunters mingling with them. She ignored it and Finn wound the rope between the Goliath's legs. Luna's black mare narrowly missed clipping Dena, but Raven pulled out a moment later. The Goliath crashed to the ground, followed shortly by the second one.

She dismounted and joined the attacking parties, driving her sword into the massive Grimm until it dissipated into black smoke. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to her tribemates, giving a warm smile and nod of approval. Goliaths were awful to take down, so the fact they'd managed two in tandem was nothing short of a miracle.

With that done, she turned her attention back to the ruined village. Her heart sank as the devastation finally hit her. The once-beautiful village lay in ruin and the majority of the townsfolk lay dead. Luna, Robin, and Finna gazed at her, making her steel herself. She was their leader; she'd have time for mourning later. "Luna, southeast quadrant. Finn, take the southwest. Robin, northwest. My party will take the northeast." The party leaders nodded and headed for their respective areas.

It was hard to believe she'd been trading in the village marketplace just two active seasons ago. The tribe had sent some of their surplus crops to help try to ease the pestilence that had struck. She'd been there for the better part of the spring and summer, so she'd gotten to know the people well. She bit back tears as too many familiar faces stared back with glassy eyes. Yuri, Chiako, Kome, Ryo, Keita, Naoya, Kafu… They weren't much older than her, yet she was about to give them their last rites…

She bowed her head and covered her mouth, letting a few tears escape. She fanned out the fingers on her free hand, placing it over each face she recognised. "May you soar free in the sky." Unfortunately, this and the funeral were all she could do for her now-fallen friends.

A groan from a nearby rubble pile made Raven jump and she hurried over, starting to move the debris out of the way. She winced when she heard coughing and looked around. "Wren, help! There's somebody trapped! I need your Semblance now!" The boy nodded and flicked a finger, the rubble shooting up into the air. Raven's eyes widened when she saw Jia underneath, blood dribbling over her lip. Her leg stuck out at an odd angle, making Raven wince, but she settled next to the other girl who stare at her owlishly.

"R-Raven…? Y-You…c-came…" She coughed again and Raven squeezed her shoulder as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here, Jia. How badly are you hurt?" Her crimson eyes sparked as her friend leaned against her, coughing her lungs out. She didn't need to know about her leg since that much was evident. It was the _internal_ injuries that worried her.

"Not sure how much longer I'll make it…" Raven's heart froze. Oh ancestors no. She couldn't lose her!

"I'll get you back to the village; our healer can—" Jia coughed again and her whole body shuddered, her eyes fluttering. She was in severe shock and bleeding internally. She couldn't just sit around any longer. She pulled the girl onto her back, ignoring the sharp intake of break as she grabbed her dagger and swung it through the air, focusing on her grandmother's aura. The old woman's head snapped up, eyes round, but she nodded. With that, Raven returned and set herself back to work.

* * *

By time the sun set, they'd sorted through the bodies and Raven bowed her head. Out of about a thousand people, only ten had survived. She'd had to run back to the village three other times with critical cases like Jia. She felt bad for draining so much of her grandmother's dwindling magic, but they were strong warriors. If they stayed with the tribe, it'd be all the stronger for it. The dozen or so Hunters that had protected the town had already gone, leaving the Branwen tribe to clean up as usual.

Fallon looked to Raven and she nodded, stepping forward to the numerous pyres. Her lips trembled as she summoned forth the words she'd heard her father use numerous times before. "People of the world, we honor you tonight. Though you weren't of the tribe, many of you fought and died bravely, trying to protect what you cared about so dearly. Your sacrifices still did little to stop the Grimm, but you fought with great heart and determination. In the name of our ancestors and your families, we send you to the sky. May this final rite soothe your spirits so they may soar free."

She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. Fires lit in the night and tossed onto the large pyres. She wrinkled her nose and held back the gag reflex. No matter how many times she'd experience this, she doubted the scent of burning flesh would ever settle with her. At the very least, the dead got their final rites…

* * *

Active season: Beings mid to late spring, lasts until mid fall. This is the time members of the tribe go out from their permanent village, broken into two parties: combat and trading.  
The combat group tends to raid villages that have fallen or are falling to Grimm attacks. They don't always see good seasons, so they often take out Grimm that are causing serious issues that Hunters would have trouble with. They'll also raid villages if they are extremely low on supplies themselves, but this is a last resort. When not battling, they tend to gather resources like seasonal foods and meat from animals to eventually give to the trading group.

The trading group tends to spend more time among outsiders while actively trading for supplies. They get many from the combat group as they meet up every 4-8 weeks to exchange supplies. About half of this group tends to be dedicated specifically to acting as go betweens for any excess the permanent village has that they can trade and sell.

Inactive season: Beings mid fall and lasts until mid to late spring. The tribe lives nestled deep in the mountains of Anima which means snow is a huge issue. It's just not worth risking leaving the village, so they cozy up and all stay there.

The tribe does know how the solar year works, but they tend to just tell time by the standard seasons and active/inactive seasons. They live a mostly simple agrarian lifestyle with some aspects of hunter/gatherer, so they don't feel the need to use specific months and days.

Also the whistling! For those of you that don't know, whistle languages are a real thing that exist. They're just generally isolated in mountainous regions. The languages also have to be tonal for it to work (something like Chinese). If you want to see an example, just put "piraha whistle" into YouTube. I find them fascinating and love them, hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven looked in the small mirror, fiddling with the long pins. It was the one downside of returning home for the inactive season; dealing with her hair was a pain in the ass. While out with the combat group and on the trail with the trading group, she could just stick her hair up in a ponytail for ease. Nobody cared since they didn't have hours to waste in the morning getting their hair just right. She knew the routine by now, but it was still some of the most annoying things about the inactive season. Regardless, she smiled and nodded, looking forward to feeling her mother's arms around her again.

The tent flap rattled and she stiffened as cold hair leaked in. "Qrow, close the damn flap!" Her brother walked in and rubbed the back of his neck, plopping down in the nearby chair. "Damn; if I didn't know better, I'd swear you were trying to freeze me to death." The comment earned a snort from her brother and he folded his arms. "So why're you in here?" It was rare he bothered her while on the trail unless they were meeting to discuss things with their father.

"Just wanted to let you know Pa's got something to ask us soon. I overheard him talking with Chief Warrior Elga about it. He won't ask us right away, but expect it soon." He blew at his bangs and Raven raised an eyebrow. He had something to ask of them in the inactive season? They were of age, sure, but it was a rarity for such young warriors during this time of year. Qrow just nodded as if sensing her thoughts. "My feelings exactly. Anyway, I should let you finish dolling up for Ma and Grandma. Just wanted to warn you." He left the tent and Raven shivered.

"You could've at least let me put my coat on before you left!" She loved Qrow but he was utterly insufferable at times. With a huff, she grabbed the green coat off her chair and wrapped it around her waist, the sash keeping it in place.

She left the tent and her aura activated against the harsh wind. It threatened to take her tent with it and she looked at her brother. Together they battled the wind for the next half hour, winning the war as they stuffed it into a bag. She pulled herself into Dena's saddle and shivered against the near-galeforce winds, but a small part of her smiled with a Goliath stepped right over them. A huge Nervermore sheltered in a nearby tree, dwarfed by the herd of Goliaths that crossed the path.

Home was indeed very near.

The tribe continued moving despite the bitter winds, the large Grimm relatively unfazed. She caught sight of a Deathstalker the size of a tree scuttling about, catching a tiny Nevermore mid-divebomb that aimed at the party. The tiny Grimm had no doubt sensed the fear from the survivors, but the elder Grimm knew better than to attack the tribe.

She turned her attention from the massively oversized Grimm to ahead of her, smile brightening further as the huge wooden gates stood in front of them. They opened just enough for the envoy to pass and she broke away, galloping Dnea over to the stable. The warmth and familiar, earthy scents tempted her to stay in there for awhile, but she handed the reins to Ibis and ran into the house.

She skidded around the corner into her grandmother's room and brightened, wrapping her arms around Jia. Tears sprang to her eyes and she buried her face in her friend's neck. "Oh thank the ancestors you're alive… I was so worried…" Even though her Semblance was to make portals to people, she didn't know if they'd died unless she tried to seek them out and felt nothing. It'd only happened once before with her grandfather and it had really jarred her. She knew in theory it would have happened but still…

Jia pulled back and smiled at her, brushing some hair out of her face. "I was worried about you too. With as cold as it's been, I was afraid the snow would hit and lock you out of the village." Relief flooded Jia's expression and Raven couldn't help but chuckle, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Just because you only saw us during the warmer months doesn't mean we're useless in the snow. But that's not important right now. How have you been?" Raven smiled and looked at her friend, letting her hands rest on her shoulders. It was always a relief when one of the rescues survived. They'd lost numerous people over the years, so it was important at least a few survivors stay with the tribe.

"Honestly, I've been going nuts. Your grandma's been driving me crazy, keeping me in bed." Despite the levity in Jia's tone, her gaze drifted downward and Raven blinked. What had happened? Corma could be overbearing, sure, but to keep someone in bed for three weeks? How much damage had been done?

Jia sighed and settled back on the pillows, blowing at her bangs. "She said something about the damage to my leg muscle being too much for her to heal after dealing with my internal injuries. I can walk since she healed the bone, but there wasn't much she could do about the muscle." Raven's heart dropped through her stomach and she bowed her head, closing her eyes. And here she thought she'd saved her friend's life entirely… But her grandmother's magic dwindled and she needed to conserve it. She was one of the last remaining tribe members with it…

She shook the thoughts away and managed to smile regardless. "How have things been otherwise?" She seemed almost a bit too upbeat considering the loss of so much. She really couldn't help but worry.

"It's been rough, Rae. I-I'm not sure what to do after I'm healed… My entire family—" Jia cut off and buried her face in her hands, body shaking. Raven rested a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hold, letting her friend sob. Just from her behavior, she'd probably ignored everyone until she had someone to leaning.

She just ran her fingers through her friend's hair, tone dipping low. "It's always a difficult thing to face, Ji. Countless people have been in the same situation. We won't force you to stay with us if you don't want to, of course; it's your decision." The familiar words rolled off her tongue as she held her friend close. Jia just continued to sob and she hummed softly, the fire crackling in the nearby hearth.

* * *

I just wanted to touch on the size of the Grimm near the village quickly. These things are possibly some of the most massive on all of Remnant. They make the Mountain Glenn ones look like smallfry. These things are thousands of years old. The reason they and the tribe exist in a state of odd coexistence is because it's been this way for hundreds, possibly a thousand or more years. The Grimm won't attack the tribe because they know how dangerous the tribe is. The tribe doesn't attack because they know how dangerous these Grimm are. Therefore, there's an unspoken truce between the two.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven closed the door to Corma's room and swallowed when she bumped into her father. His crimson eyes bored into hers and she pressed against the door, trembling fingers searching for the knob again.

"Raven." She froze, entire body tense as he spoke. Oh ancestors, she'd finally messed up. It'd been a wildly successful season and she hadn't gotten on his bad side once, but in the final, most important moment, she'd mseed up.

She flinched when he put his hands on his hips, color draining from her cheeks as she waited. "I'm disappointed." With that, Fallon walked away and she slid down the door, burying her face in her hands. Relief flooded her to the roots of her hair. She had a feeling the strike would come later, but at least it hadn't for now.

She forced herself to her feet as the warm scents from the kitchen tempted her. She peeked in and smiled a bit when as she saw her mother move around, poking at the fire on the hearth. Her mouth watered as fresh fish wafted toward her and she stepped around the doorway.

Immediately Dove turned and face her, opening her arms. Raven ran over and embraced her mother, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Welcome home, Raven. I missed you so much." Dove's grip tightened and Raven clung to her, unable to stop the tears from falling freely.

"I missed you too." She hadn't been able to return home this past active season, so she hadn't seen Doven since that spring. With her of age, she had to learn how to be the chief and chiefs had to lead. There was no returning home during the active season for them.

Dove ruffled Raven's hair and the teen smiled up at her, receiving a light poke to the nose. "You got here just in time to help me pull everything out." Raven smiled warmly and nodded, brightening immediately when she saw the cloth in the boiling water.

"A pudding! What kind?" Raven was pretty sure she already knew but…

Dove poked her nose again and she felt the love radiate from her mother for the first time in nearly three months. "Your favorite, of course." Raven just nodded as her mother pulled away. With that, she helped set the table, settling with her legs beneath her on the cushion. Dove sat to her left with Qrow to her right. Dove just tutted as she looked at him.

"Honestly, Qrow, do you ever wash your hair? You look like you just dumped a pot of grease on your head." She reached over and ruffled his hair a bit. He rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the small, affectionate smile on his face.

"Sorry, Mother; it's just so hard to wash my hair enough during the active season. Not like you would know, though." Despite the jab, there was no heat to it and Dove just chuckled. Raven could only smile as she filled her plate and started to eat. It felt good to be home after the rough season. She'd missed her mother immensely and no words could describe how happy she was to to be with her whole family again.

Fallon came in late and settled down, turning to Dove. "So how many births have there been while I've been away?"

"Ten, though we lost one of the twins and Masi died shortly after having her little boy." Raven winced at the revelation. Masi had been one of their most gifted medics, so losing her was a huge blow to the tribe. She'd planned on returning the following active season since her son would be old enough to stay with someone else but with this…

Fallon's expression fell and he nodded. "Her loss is a great one and a huge blow to the tribe. She will be missed by many. May her soul soar free." Everyone bowed their heads and gave a moment of silence in Mesi's memory before conversation returned to normal. Crop yields, loss of cattle to predators, and other mundane details floated in and out of Raven's consciousness as her attention to what Qrow had mentioned.

Fallon wanted to ask something of the two of them? What was it? Fear and anxiety orucjked her scalp and she closed her eyes while she ate. She knew she needed to listen to the conversation going on but…

A hand on her shoulder made her look over at her brother. He offered a small smile and then glanced at Fallon, his expression begging the topic he was avoiding. The man sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose before putting his bowl down and squaring his shoulders. Calm radiated outward from Dove as she tried to keep things mellow before it even started, but it only put Raven more on edge.

Fallon let his hands fall into his lap and he sighed. "Qrow, Raven, this is something I was going to wait about a month to ask, but since it seems Qrow overheard somewhat… On behalf of the tribe, I'd like you two to attend Beacon." Raven's silverware clattered to the table as she and her brother exchanged looks. Leave the tribe? Wouldn't they be exiled if they left for four years? Nobody had ever done that as far as they knew! A million other protests formed in Raven's mind, but her hand trembled at the thought of speaking up against her father.

"Hunters have become increasingly belligerent over the past ten years. We have strength in numbers, but their advanced weaponry and tactics make it hard for us to fight back at times. I know Haven Academy is closer, but Beacon is said to be the best of the Hunter Academies. We need you to learn from the best, so this is the logical option."

Raven's lips quivered as she swallowed the protests, knowing Fallon would strike her in private if she did so. She'd already screwed up by checking on Jia over making sure the tribe was settled. She really couldn't risk angering him further since this was for the good of the tribe. From the look on his face, he dared her to speak up and she knew what the consequences would be if she did. So she just nodded and bowed her head, closing her eyes. "Yes, Father; we'll attend Beacon."

Qrow's grip on her shoulder tightened and she glanced at him, his pale red eyes sharpened as he looked up at Fallon. She winced from the pressure, but said nothing. "It's only because you've become more belligerent toward Mistral itself. Hunters are paid to keep the kingdoms and surrounding areas safe. Attacking villages unprovoked is going to put everyone on edge. Yeah, the past five or so winters have been harsh, but that's hardly justification. You seem to have lost your sense of honor." Tension crackled in the air between Fallon and Qrow, causing Raven to retreat into Dove's arms. A gentle, calm warmth swept over the room and attention turned to her. Her red eyes swept the room, making both men settle back into their seats.

"Both of you relax. Qrow, you have a point and the elders will meet with your father over the issue in three days. The past few active seasons have been unacceptable. Unfortunately, they've already convened and decided that you going to Beacon is the best course of action for you and your sister. Your father agrees, so raising protests won't do any good." Dove's sharp tone left no room for argument. Despite Fallon being feared for his cutthroat tactics, nobody dared cross Dove. Her tongue lashings were worse than any sword strike.

Raven shivered and pressed into her mother. She didn't want to leave the tribe, but it was majority rule. They had no room to argue. Qrow just pushed himself to his feet and stalked out of the room, leaving a a tension in the air despite DOve's best attempts to clear it out. She kissed Raven's head and the meal finished in silence until Fallon looked at her. She stiffened and she caught her mother's eyebrow raise out of the corner of her eyes.

"Raven, when you leave, you and your brother will have seven years to return. Beacon will teach you much, but it's just a school; you'll need to get field experience. Any time longer than that and you'll be considered a traitor to the tribe." Raven nodded, inclining her head down. That seemed like a long time away, but she knew it would pass in the blink of an eye. Plus, with her Semblance, she could return and see her mother, grandmother, Jia, and anybody else on a whim. It wasn't like she'd be away forever.

Thankfully, dinner wrapped up after that and Raven headed to her room. She took down her hair and flipped on her bed, forearm covering her eyes. She sighed, thankful for the mattress after the hard cots for the past six months.

What had been a promising day had quickly gone downhill due to yet another one of her poor decisions. She'd wanted to make sure her friend was okay, but she'd neglected and abandoned her tribe despite her responsibilities. She's almost argued with her father in front of her mother. The rift between her father and brother had grown even wider.

A soft knock on her door made her look over and Dove slipped in, bearing a small piece of cake. She sat it on the nightstand and sat next to Raven, pulling her head into her lap. Raven closed her eyes and curled into a ball as her mother threaded her fingers through her hair. "I'm so sorry this is being forced onto you, dearheart. It won't be forever and you'll get a perspective that no other tribe member has before." She kept her voice soft, but Raven could tell she didn't agree with the decision. Even though she acted as village chief during the active season, Fallon was ultimate sill the chief and the elders had agreed. There was no getting out of this.

Raven rolled over onto her stomach, looking up at her mother. "Yeah… I am curious about the outside world…" She'd been in the trading party two years in a row and it'd finally exposed her to outsiders in a way she wasn't used to. There were plenty in the tribe, but to actually experience the world more or less on their level was eye opening. She wanted to learn more and this was the perfect opportunity.

She just wished it wasn't like this.

Once again, gentle warmth settled over her and she allowed her mother's Semblance to wash away the worry. She smiled and closed her eyes, glad to be home after so long.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven blinked as Dove handed her a tray with a warm smile. "Why don't you go eat with Jia this morning?" She gave a small nod, hearing the slight edge in her voice. After the previous evening, she could hard blame her mother. Qrow was still nowhere to be seen and she couldn't face Fallon herself after that.

She slipped away from the kitchen and to Corma's room. Her grandmother smiled as she opened the door and left, leaving Raven to shut it behind her. Jia managed a small smile as Raven handed her plate over and started eating. "Morning, Rae. Everything okay?" Raven froze mid-bite and Jia blinked at her.

"Uh, I… I'll be leaving for Beacon soon… LIke before the snows hit." That meant within the next week or two. There was no way she and Qrow would be able to travel after the snows hit since this season threatened to be bad. Normally the would have have just waited for spring, but the thought of spending time around Fallon after last night scared her more than anything. She still had to talk with Qrow over it, but she had a feeling he wouldn't object.

Jia blinked but nodded, lowering her head a little. "I see… I can't say I expected you of all people to go to an Academy, but it's a tribal thing, I guess?" Raven just cast her eyes down and felt a hand on her shoulder. Jia smiled and dug in her vest, pulling out some batted paper. After an encouraging motion, Raven opened it and her eyebrows shot up.

"I was gonna go to Haven this upcoming year, but I'm outta commission with this injury. I figure you can put her to better use." Jia's eyes flickered and Raven wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, a tear managing to slip down her cheek.

"Thank you, Jia. I'll make sure I put it to good use." She could only forge it if she got accepted to Beacon. Given their lifestyle, though, any test thrown at them would likely be child's play. She had six active seasons under her belt, the majority with the combat party. Only two of them had been with the trading part, so it had all but ensured her combat capability. Plus, she'd been in training since about four and had taken her first life at seven…

Yeah, Beacon would be a breeze for her.

She sighed and shook her head, tucking the blueprints in a pocket inside of her top. Leaving the tribe and her friend was not going to be easy, but she had no choice in the matter. She had to do what was for the tribe even if she disagreed. Would she really be able to avoid her father for a few weeks? She doubted it and her spine trembled in anticipating of the strike when she saw him next.

She just sat her half-eaten plate back on the tray and settled into her chair, knees to her chest. Jia glanced over and rested a hand on her leg, offering a reassuring smile. Unfortunately, she couldn't return it and just looked away. "Rae…"

"I should go to the infirmary. I need to check on the survivors and injured from the season." She took Jia's empty plate and headed back to the kitchen, freezing when she saw her father leave the room. Dove looked over and frowned, walking over and resting a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Will you walk with me, dear?" Raven gave a small, reluctant nod as she sat the dishes on the table. She took one of her mother's spare coats and shivered as they stepped into the chill air, but at least the brutal winds had died during the night.

Silence hung over the pair as Dove started down the far side of the lakeshore, both of them ignoring the large Deathstalker that scurried past them. Raven felt a calm wash over the air and Dove pulled her close, prompting her to cling. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook, barely able to hold back the sobs. She gave into her mother's Semblance, the worst edge slipping away, but the raw pain still remained.

Raven allowed Dove to tilt her head up and wipe her tears away after a while. "…Raven, how long has your father been abusing you?" Shame filled the roots of her hair and her throat tightened. She wanted to look away, but her mother's gentle, crimson eyes held her there. All she could do was sigh and swallow the knot in her throat.

"…It's not abuse. He just wanted me to know when I made a mistake on the tribe's behalf." It was never more than a slap across the face. Her aura protected her, so she never actually felt it, but it was always a nasty surprise when it happened. It was more the psychological fact that her own father would hit her even if the choices she made would have negatively impacted the tribe.

She felt her mother's Semblance flicker and she rested her forehead against Raven's, giving a tiny shake. "Oh, my sweet little fledgling, I can tell you're just lying to yourself. You don't have to lie to me." A tear dripped onto her cheek and Raven sighed, closing her eyes. She couldn't lie to her mother…

"…Since I was pretty small. It's only gotten worse since my first active season." She'd made so many bad calls while leading during it. The past one had been nothing short of a miracle with how she'd last until the last moment. She'd heeded the strikes and lessons well, doing her best to not repeat them for fear of repercussion.

Dove pulled Raven as close as she could and Raven just clung like a frightened child. "I-I know I'm weak for not saying anything but I… Who on the council would believe the chief was abusing his daughter?" No elder would believe that Fallon would hurt his own children. He could be cutthroat, yes, but he was respected and loved for his warm, genial nature in dealing with the tribe. She was the only one to see this side of him.

Silence cloyed for a few moments and Raven felt her mother thread her fingers through her hair. "…After you and your brother leave, don't' come back for a year. I'll invoke the silent testimony clause." Raven jerked back, staring with wide eyes. The chief's wife invoking it…? Nothing of the sort had ever been done! The scandal of a chief abusing a family member would be bad enough, but for his wife to speak up on behalf of their daughter… She could only begin to imagine the havoc it would wreak on the tribe. If the elders believed her… It would likely result in Fallon's death and Dove succeeding him as chief.

But not seeing Dove for a year…

Raven just cling tighter, feeling her breaths starting come a bit a shorter. Calm surrounded them like a gentle blanket and Dove held her closer, forcing the attack to stop before it proceeded too far. Raven just shook and pressed her forehead into her mother's, tears rolling down her face.

"Everything will be fine, my precious fledgling. Corma will back me and I'll have the ancestors' favor. It'll all be fine, my precious, precious baby bird." Dove rubbed her back and Raven nodded. She had to trust her mother was making the right choice. If she didn't, then the ancestors wouldn't be pleased. She had to trust in those that had come before to guide them…

* * *

If you want the plaintext explanation of what they're talking about:

 _While not common, abuse is something that does occur on occasion. For the most part, the community is supposed to help root it out or the victim is expected to come forward. Needless to say, this model is flawed, so there is a way around it._

 _Enter the "silent testimony" clause._

 _This decree is one that allows a close friend or family member that knows of what's happening on behalf of the victim. They are allowed to speak and bring it to the elders as the victim is usually unwilling/unable to speak up. This clause is generally only invoked rarely due to the fact the community usually can recognise the signs. Sometimes things are just covered up so well they may not be able to be rooted out by outside observers which is why this exists._

 _To invoke this clause generally creates a lot of scrutiny due to there being no evidence than the honor of the speaker's word. It also implies a failing on the tribe's part for not noticing as well as a weakness in the victim's character for not being able to step forward. It can cause negative repercussions for the victim despite the speaker's good intent which is another reason it is invoked so rarely. The speaker and victim must be prepared for the repercussions invoking the clause will cause._

 _If the testimony is found to be true, then the abuser is generally exiled from the tribe for their actions. In rarer cases, they may be executed due to the severity of the damage they have caused to the person and the tribe as a whole._

 _Anything done with the silent testimony clause is kept extremely quiet, known to only a handful of elders and the speaker. Not even the chief will be notified until sufficient basis to bring the abuser to light is found. If it is, then it will be made public with the abuse removed from the tribe. If nothing can be found, the person is allowed to go on with their life._

I realise this is an extremely flawed system with heavy victim blaming, but they're a warrior culture; if you can't protect yourself after all of the training you've been through, then something's clearly wrong


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

I hate doing wonky chapters like this, but this was a quick but important scene I needed to get in. It didn't fit into the flow of chapters four or five, so it's a quick standalone thing.

* * *

Raven's throat tightened as she tugged the backpack straps over her shoulders and looked toward the door. The sun hadn't yet risen, but she and Qrow were in for a long journey. They had to leave now if they wanted to make it before the snows got too heavy.

Dove walked into the den and pulled both of them into a hug. Raven felt tears sting at the edges of her eyes as she clung to her brother and mother for a moment. Dove stepped back with a smile and ruffled Qrow's hair. "Do wash your hair more often, dear."

"I will, I will." He chuckled at the light reminder and slipped out the door, leaving Raven to cling to her mother. She buried her face in her shoulders, fingers dragging through her hair as Dove hummed for a few moments.

"Everything will be fine, my baby bird. I promise." Raven just nodded, unable to find the words as tears wetted her mother's top. She didn't want to leave her embrace. The tribe was all that mattered to her. She already missed her mother and she hadn't even left yet. HOw as she supposed to survive an entire year…? Her body shook and Dove resumed humming for a few moments.

She released Raven after a moment and the teen shifted, drawing her sleeve across her cheeks. She blinked, though, when she saw her mother pull something out of her pocket: a small bit of white cloth wrapped around another bit. She took it with trembling hands, the tears once again falling as she saw the contents. A red cloth emblazoned with the tribe's symbol in black sat there, making her throat tighten.

"Mother… I…" She wasn't worthy of the high honor. It normally took at least twenty active season to be awarded the small headscarf. It marked only the most successful warriors as is wasn't uncommon to fall before thirty to Hunters or powerful Grimm. Red was to be worn by only the most senior warriors due to the sacred nature of blood. Black was reserved for the chief alone except in this one instance.

Dove simply placed a kiss on her head and smiled. "I spoke to the council and they agreed. Senior Warrior Elga said you performed flawlessly this active season. You know how rare that is." She hugged Raven who bowed her head. It had only been because of fear of repercussion from Fallon, but she wasn't about to argue with the council. Plus, her mother wasn't one to recommend this lightly. Even though she rarely left the village, she'd still received this honor herself which was nearly unheard of for those that didn't participate in the active season.

"Turn around." Raven returned the scarf to her mother who tied it in place. She blinked the tears back and Dove cupped her chin, raising her head. Her soft, warm smile greeted her as always.

"Hold your head high, my fledgling. Now go and fly." Dove gave a small push to Raven's back and she let out a breath. She had to go for the good of the tribe. She just had to remember that.


	6. Chapter 5

Raven shivered as she pulled on the strange clothes. She was so unused to the silky materials outsiders wore. She was used to either wool or cotton and nothing in between. But since they'd be reaching the city of Haven today, they needed to blend in as much as possible. It felt so unnatural to to not wear the loose pants and long-sleeved tops that marked the traditional tribal clothing.

She left the small room, heading to the front of the tent and her eyes widened. "Qrow, your hair—!" It'd been long just the previous night! How could he disrespect the ancestors so flagrantly?!

He blinked and shrugged, running a hand through it. "After the shit Fallon pulled, I don't want to go back. If he was abusing you under my nose our whole lives, what other lies have hidden in plain sight?" Raven's lips quivered, but but she nodded and bowed her head.

"…It's your decision." If a member of the tribe left, they wouldn't be welcomed back, but their decision as respected. She had never considered leaving herself as she just loved everyone too much. At least she'd get a few more years with him before they had to go their separate ways.

She felt his hand on her shoulder and he lightly butted his finger under her chin to make her look up. A warm smile greeted her and their eyes met. "Even if we walk different paths, there's nothing in the code that says we can't talk. Your Semblance will let us see each other whenever we want."

Raven nodded as she tucked her hair behind her ear. That _was_ true. Even though he'd never be welcome back, as long as they met outside of designated tribal territory, there was nothing saying they couldn't talk. Thankfully, there were no shunning policies if paths crossed on neutral territories.

She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, feeling his fingers run through her hair. "…Yeah. I'm glad for that." She really was. The tribe superseded everything in the end, but she couldn't forget the special bond she had with her twin brother.

He pulled back after a moment and she let out a breath as she pulled back and gathered her hair into a ponytail. A shiver went up her spine as she glanced toward the tent flap. "Do you think we'll be okay? We've only ever been in small towns and—"

"Raven."

"—I don't know what to expect. This is our first time in a kingdom. I wonder if people will discriminate against us because of being Branwens—"

" _Raven_."

"—just like they do Faunus. I just really don't—"

" _RAVEN!_ "

She blinked and her pale cheeks blossomed crimson. "S-Sorry…" She hated that she'd launched into the rant; she was just so—

She found her head on his chest and his hand on the back of her head. "Raven, you worry way too much. We'll be fine." She nodded and let out a breath. He was right; she needed to relax and trust in the people around her. They just needed to find their way to the airship port, board one, and head to Vale.

"…Yeah. Let's get packed up. We still have a few hours before we make it to Haven." She wasn't looking forward to the cold walk, but they'd hopefully be in the comfort of an airship before long.

Raven's grip on her backpack tightened and she swallowed as they came over the hill. The huge city opened beneath them and her eyes widened. She took in the sheer _size_ of the sprawling metropolis. How could this many people live so close together? There was no breathing room! Even up here, she could hear the clamor and noise and it made her wince. She'd never get used to anything like this. The most she was used to was about two thousand people during the two times she'd been with the trading group.

Qrow squeezed her shoulder and she took in a breath before following his plunge into the city.

It felt like all hell broke loose around them and she shook, gripping her backpack even tighter. There were too many people and those strange machines—cars, Jia had told her they were called—roared past them. Qrow clamped his hand on her shoulder and she felt him let out a breath. "We'll be fine, Raven. We just have to find our way to the airport." Even he was nervous, but considering the state she was in, she could hardly blame him. But he needed to stay calm so his Semblance didn't spike and potentially get them into trouble.

"Anyway, Jia told me we needed to find a police officer to give us directions…" Her hand passed over the scroll in her pocket that Jia had given her, but she didn't pull it out. Even after several hours worth of lessons, she still couldn't get the hang of the bizarre device. At this rate, she'd never adapt to the outside world and its high technology…

Shaking the thoughts away, she looked up at Qrow who nodded with a grunt.

They started walking and Qrow had to keep a tight hold on her. She jumped at almost the slightest stimulus and clung to her little brother, keeping an eye out for a blue uniform. She really had no idea what to do since there were so many people. She knew this would be hard, but she hadn't expected _this_ . There were too many people, too many noises, too much color. How could _anybody_ survive this, let alone thrive? It was just far too overwhelming!

Raven froze as she felt a hand near her waist and she gripped instinctively, twisting her hips rested her knees on the person's arm. He yelped and the entire sidewalk scattered. Green eyes met hers as her wallet sat in his hand, and she set her gaze on his. "Did you really—"

"What's going on here?" A knot formed in her throat at the authoritative tone and a man in a blue uniform approached. She eyed the gun holster on his hip, but she looked up at him. His expression hardened as he looked at the twins, and she released the young man, pressing into her brother. "Great; a couple of Branwens. All right; you're coming with—"

"Sir, with all due respect, my sister didn't do anything wrong." Raven glanced up at her brother, throat tight as he held her close. She was glad he could remain so level headed at times. "This young man was attempting to pickpocket her. Yes, we are from the tribe, but do we look like we mean any harm?" He had a point. They'd opted to not breaking weapons so that they'd appear to be less of a threat when they entered the city. It had made fighting Grimm a nightmare, but they wouldn't be Branwens if they couldn't improvise in the wild.

The officer narrowed his eyes and Raven snatched her wallet back from the would-be pickpocket, then handed her ID over. Even though they most lived off the grid, they did at least go through the official channels for identification. On the off chance someone left, they needed at least _that_ much to integrate into outside life. Raven was so thankful for that policy now.

After tapping it to his scroll and waiting for a moment, he gave a tense nod and returned the card. "Well, it checks out in the system, but you still need to come down to the station and file a report." Raven just looked at Qrow ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

Raven groaned and doubled over, shaking her head. "That was absolutely ridiculous." Why had it taken so long to file a report? Jia had warned about how inefficient the kingdoms were, but she hadn't expected _this_ ! _Three hours_ for a pickpocket report? Ludicrous! At the very least, they'd gotten the directions they needed along with a map from the officer.

She sighed when she saw the sun sinking below the horizon and glanced back down at the map. They'd missed the last flight to Vale and would need to stay in a 'ho-tel.' He'd scribbled the directions to a nearby one and looked at Qrow. "I guess we need to head to the 'hotel.'" She really just didn't understand the point of them. Unless someone was a Hunter or outcasted from the tribe, they were hospitable to guests. Why couldn't other people follow that? Even most rural villages practiced it…

"Yeah." Qrow took the map and she slipped under his arm as he led the way. At least they'd have somewhere warm to stay for the night…


	7. Chapter 6

Raven's eyes widened as they walked up to Beacon, shiver a little as flurries sputtered them. "I never knew buildings could be this big…" She'd seen the tree-tall buildings from the airship, but to actually see them up close… It was breathtaking. And Beacon's CCTS tower rose above all of them, a testament to the unity of the four kingdoms after the war.

Qrow nudged her and she nodded as she followed him inside. The heat was welcome from the cold outdoors. The vaulted ceilings made her look up and Qrow grabbed her hand, dragging her to the indoor stadium. The huge room opened before them, packed with numerous other hopefuls to enter into the school. The strict standards meant only a handful of people would be admitted every year. Raven squeezed her brother's hand.

"We'll be fine, Rae. These guys are chumps compared to us." He smiled at her and she took in a breath, nodding.

"Yeah." How many of these guys could say they had about three and a half cumulative years of active combat on top of another four years of intense training? This was going to be as easy as sleeping.

However, she felt eyes on her and she looked at Qrow who gave a small, tense nod. _Somebody_ was watching them, but they were hardly surprised. It wasn't everyday that members of the Branwen tribe waltzed into a Hunter Academy. At least the tests were open today when they usually required pre-registration.

They settled down into the stands and Raven quickly found her attention drifting. These kids were skilled in theory, but they were far too reliant on drills. They were stiff and unrefined in the ways that mattered most. If they'd been fighting, she would have torn any of them apart in a matter of seconds. Their complete lack of real-world experience would have resulted in their deaths if they'd been with the tribe on an actual mission. This test really was child's play….

* * *

"That was boring." Qrow stretched and Raven folded her arms as she leaned against the wall.

"You were right; I had nothing to worry about." She really couldn't believe she'd been worried. They absolutely passed with flying colors (Branwen puns). The looks on the teachers' faces had been princeless after just a short spar. The only one not to react had been the headmaster. He must have been the one watching them earlier.

Almost on cue, the man in question walked over and Raven tensed. She caught Qrow doing the same. He offered them a smile, but something about it felt fake. Those eyes… Studying, probing, planning, reading… This man was a puppet master of the highest degree. It reminded her of her grandmother in all the worst ways.

"Good afternoon, Miss Branwen, Mister Branwen." _So fake!_ She felt Qrow tense more beside her and she squeezed her hands together. The man paused and took a sip from his mug, studying them carefully.

"I'd like to personally thank you for trying out for Beacon. Your entrance exams were some of the finest I've seen since I became headmaster." SOmething about that statement seemed off to Raven. What it was, she couldn't quite quantify, but…

"Normally, I must talk this over with staff, but I believe the decision would be unanimous. I would like to extend the offer of full-ride scholarships to the both of you.I assume neither of you nor those in your time have any idea of the true cost of attending the best Hunter Academy in the world." Raven glanced at Qrow who shrugged. The headmaster was correct on that front. They were still getting used to having to pay for everything, so they really didn't have any idea.

"You're correct about that, Headmaster Ozpin; we don't and we would appreciate the kindness." Raven offered him a polite smile and dip of her head. Even if she didn't understand the true magnitude of his offer, just from how he spoke, it was no doubt a big thing. She hated the fact that they had to rely on someone else for survival like this, but they were well out of their comfort and knowledge zone.

Ozpin returned the smile, though the sheer unreadability of it made her skin crawl. Just who _was_ this man? There seemed to be something magical—

Qrow's head whipped to face her, eyebrows raise.

Ozpin's smile just grew more and he took a sip from his mug. "It is quite unusual for members of any tribe to leave like this especially the Branwens. I do have to wonder what drew you to Beacon of all places." Raven's skin crawled again and she found herself muted. How much did he know about them? Most outsiders just dismissed them as bandits, yet the way he spoke implied implicit knowledge…

"Anyway, as you two have nowhere else to go, I can allow you to stay in one of the vacant first-year dorms. You'll be allotted the usual student stipend of five hundred lien a week for your food, but I can extend it a little more for any necessities that you would need for the first two months." He moved on as if he'd never made the observations. Raven took a breath in and nodded, trying to go with the flow he had set.

She offered another polite smile—though far less certain than before—and a small nod. "We would be very grateful, Headmaster Ozpin. We do have lien, but it's dwindling." The ho-tels had been more than expected and the airship tickets had cut into their limited funds even more. Having the necessities covered with few limitations was an absolute blessing. She still didn't trust the man on a personal level, but she couldn't deny they needed the support.

Ozpin gave a small nod of approval, eyeing his mug and Raven put a hand over her mouth despite everything. He chuckled and returned his attention to the twins. "Assistant Headmistress Glynda will see you to your dorm after we finish all of the entrance exams. For now, you can watch or wander the main campus grounds."

"I don't trust him." Qrow flopped on his bed and Raven nodded her agreement as she ran her brush through her hair.

"I don't either. He has some sort of magic and it seems powerful beyond measure. It has nothing on Grandmother's abilities." The tribe had only three elders with any sort of magic anymore. Before Salme had destroyed the fountain, they would have gotten their bird forms the previous spring but…

Comra had inherited her magic from the tribe's previous healer since there was enough to be passed on. However, it was dwindling fast and would likely dry up within the next five to ten years as long as she was frugal with it. She didn't have her bird form, though, since it seemed as if someone could only have one type of specialised magic…

Raven sighed and shook her head, splitting her thick hair as she brushed it. "We need to be on our guard around him. He seems to be planning something for us. What it is, I don't know but—" She stopped when she heard the sound of Qrow's soft breathing. It had been a _long_ day and the weeks-long journey from the tribe through the bitter temperatures hadn't made it any easier. She knew that they were on the same page when it came to the headmaster at least...

* * *

So yeah, this is the end. I realise this fic could be a lot more robust, but I accomplished what I wanted to. I wanted to give insight into the tribe and show why Raven and Qrow are the way they are. I also wanted them to interact with Ozpin and show a little fish-out-of-water stuff.

But honestly, this killed me to write. Seeing Qrow and Raven before everything went to shit hurt a lot. I hope I hurt at least a few other people in the process too :D


End file.
